dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuna
|race=Saiyan |gender= Male |age=35 |height= |weight= |birthday=December 12 |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type= |affiliation= Planet Inari |previous affiliation= |occupation= King of Planet Inari |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |techniques=Abhorrence Wave Kamehameha Super Kamehameha |transformations=Great Ape Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Prime |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} is a Saiyan, born on Planet Vegeta, who survived the explosion caused by . As a young Saiyan, he was sent to Planet Inari which he was to conquer for Freeza. Instead, the Saiyan child was made king of the Inari people after his conquest and display of power. Biography Early life (Age 735-750) Mizuna was born, like most full-blooded Saiyans, on Planet Vegeta to low-class Saiyan parents. After birth, he was kept in an incubator until he was the age of three, at which point he was released for standard Saiyan training. Under the rule of , the young Saiyan would be sent to other planets in order to expand the Frost Demon's empire. At the age of four, he was sent to Planet Inari in the East Galaxy in order to conquer it. The Inari, however, possessed a warrior caste far beyond the capabilities of a Saiyan child and Mizuna was swiftly defeated by them. Despite this, the Inari made a critical mistake; feeling sorry for the child, they left him alive and intended to rehabilitate him. Instead, his near-brush-with-death caused his power to increase many times what it was before. To make matters worse, Planet Inari's two moons became full on a night shortly following the boy's recovery. As a result, Mizuna's body was flooded with double the that he would normally receive from a full moon, turning him into a Great Ape. The Ape Mizuna devastated the planet with his tremendous power — his rampage lasting well into the morning, when he finally returned to his normal form. By morning, the spirit of the Inari people were in shambles. However, a lone Inari shaman claimed the Mizuna matched a figure from the planet's folklore — a child of untold power would descend from the , conquer his enemies, and rule over the land. In a strange twist of events, the locals began to call him and he was whisked off to train with the Inari warriors on the . Over time, Mizuna's violent Saiyan nature was replaced by genuine care for his new subjects. Long forgotten by Freeza, who had destroyed Planet Vegeta shortly after Mizuna arrived on Planet Inari, Mizuna continued to grow and learn from the Inari elders. As his power increased, so did his control over his base Saiyan instincts, including his Great Ape transformation. Soon he was able to control himself while transformed, making him all the more powerful. Finally, at the youthful age of fourteen, an omen from his past returned: , hell bent on conquering Inari for themselves. The invaders were appalled upon finding a Saiyan child, which quickly turned into fear as the young teen proved his new powers by demolishing many of the foot soldiers with ease. His prowess soon reached the ears of the Executive Fighting Force, who then came to the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit to deal with the Saiyan themselves. There, Mizuna learned of his Saiyan heritage from his enemies before beginning a ferocious battle against them. The fight, to the surprise of Freeza's men, ended in Mizuna's favor — the young Saiyan demonstrating a power level which soared above even the elite warriors. Before Mizuna could kill them, however, Kageri — one of the elites — managed to put out a distress call to Frost, the East Galaxy head of Freeza's Army. Fearing the much stronger tyrant, the Inari elders took Mizuna to a cave in the mountains — the , a place brimming with holy water which the Inari warriors consume as a right-of-passage in order to bring out their latent power. There, Mizuna underwent another bout of serious training, which resulted in him being allowed to drink of the holy water. By drinking the water, the Saiyan's latent power was unleashed and, in that moment, Mizuna came into his power as a Super Saiyan. As the months passed, Mizuna continued training until finally Frost arrived. Shortly after arriving, Frost took his second form and began to fight the now fifteen year old Mizuna. Though still a young teen, Mizuna's new powers quickly overwhelmed the Frost Demon, forcing it to transform twice more until reaching its true form. Briefly, Mizuna found himself overwhelmed by Frost's true power. However, he quickly flipped the tables on the Frost Demon by transforming into a Super Saiyan. Having heard of the old tale from Freeza, Frost inadvertently revealed the form's name to Mizuna, who had never heard the legend himself due to being sent away from home at such a young age. Terrified by the Super Saiyan, Frost began to lose the battle and settled on destroying Planet Inari as a last resort. Angered by this, Mizuna unleashed a blast of tremendous power on the Frost Demon, vanquishing him forever. As a result of his victory, Mizuna was finally made the king of the Inari people and ruled over them as a warrior king. Burden of a king (Age 750-775) Conference of the Worlds Beyond the Super Saiyan The realm of gods (Age 778-782) Ascending to godhood Duel with Son Goku For Mizuna, becoming a Super Saiyan God wasn't enough — he desired to prove his powers against another Saiyan of similar strength. With his new godly realm of strength, Mizuna could sense Son Goku in the far away North Galaxy and traveled to challenge the other Saiyan. Though initially surprised by their similar appearances, Goku was excited by the challenge and accepted. The two Super Saiyan Gods did battle in the wastelands of Earth, where no humans would be caught in their battle, watched only by Goku's friends. Initially, the two Super Saiyan Gods found each other to be even — a match in skill in every way. Goku's shock at meeting another Super Saiyan God weakened his focus early on, but this was quickly replaced when he realized that Mizuna hadn't pushed his power beyond a simple Super Saiyan God. As the second half of the fight began, Goku easily obtained the upper hand and used it to overwhelm Mizuna. The two Saiyans briefly became Super Saiyans, but Mizuna was stunned to see that Goku's godly power had merged with his Super Saiyan form — making him a — while Mizuna himself only was able to access the base Super Saiyan state. Angered by this revelation, Mizuna resolved to defeat Goku anyways as both Saiyans returned to their normal state. Goku, however, was too quick and unleashed a power Super Kamehameha on Mizuna. The resulting blast left the royal Saiyan severely weakened. His pride shattered, Mizuna vowed to find a way to surpass a Super Saiyan God, upon which he would return to challenge Goku to a rematch. The other Saiyan happily accepted, stating in parting that Mizuna reminded him much of Vegeta. Encounter with Haku Personality Appearance As a low-class Saiyan warrior, Mizuna appears similarly to others of his caste — , Son Goku, and among them. Like any full-blooded Saiyan, Mizuna possesses black eyes and black hair, which is arranged in a unorthodox spiky pattern. Due to his lifetime of battles and training, he is muscular and has tanned skin. He is also one of the few Saiyans that still has his tail. As a youth sent to Planet Inari, Mizuna wore the standard Saiyan battle armor. This armor was damaged early in his mission and he abandoned usage of it after being taken under the wing of the Inari people. As an teenager, he wore the gi and headband typically associated with the warrior caste of the Inari race. As an adult, however, Mizuna wears a modified version of the Inari royalty garb — a green gi with gold trim and the Inari crest emblazoned on the front of it, a purple belt, purple wrist guards, sky blue pants with a similar gold trim to the gi, and green boots. Abilities Chi and Physical Prowess Techniques Kamehameha Transformations Super Saiyan God Sensory Perception Intelligence Trivia * Like all Saiyans, Mizuna's name is a pun on a type of vegetable. In his case, he is named for (Brassica rapa). * According to , low-class Saiyans often look alike: hence the resemblance between Burdock, Son Goku, and Tullece. Mizuna's uncanny resemblance to Goku may stem from the fact that he too was considered low-class upon birth. * Much like Son Goku, Mizuna is a homage to , a legendary character from the classic Chinese novel . Like Wukong, Mizuna is known as the Monkey King. Besides the title, Mizuna also contains several other references to Sun Wukong, which includes: ** The is the cave where Sun Wukong was born on the . Quotes Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Deity